Baek et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,048) disclose a manufacturing method for liquid crystal displays using a photoresist pattern as an etch mask.
Taku and Masaharu (JP2001135734) disclose a method for patterning ferroelectric material in the thin film field effect transistor involving anisotropic etching.
Takatoshi and Takashi (JP2001196589) disclose a manufacturing method of thin film transistors. The method involves etching.
In contrast, the present invention forms patterned layers of materials by using a lamination process involving pressing a layer of material deposited on a donor substrate through a mask to develop the pattern on to a receiver substrate.